Synchronicity
by Angel's Angel
Summary: Something about the rain fascinates her... slight SetoOC KaibaOC


**I do not own YGO!**

_**

* * *

Synchronicity**_

_**YGO story**_

It was a terrible night; it was full of storms and lightning. Rain poured heavily onto the empty road as every family huddled into the safety of their houses, sheltering themselves. In a small game shop, a young woman is looking outside her window, watching how the rain fell and how the thunder kept on roaring. In her eyes, emotions flickered back and forth as she kept on moving her lips, as if singing.

"Nee-chan?" the young woman looked at the spiky haired boy, now King of Duelist and smiled at him.

"What is it Yugi?"

"Aren't you going to sleep? It's stormy… you could catch a cold…" Hikari stood up from her place from near the window and walked towards her younger brother.

"Aren't you going to sleep? Yugi, you need to rest… I'll call Yami, where is Atem?" Something had happened and somehow Yugi and the Pharaoh had separated and became individuals and has been staying ever since.

"He's in our room… I don't want to wake him up, I saw your door opened and I walk in…"

"Yugi? Nee-san?" Hikari lifted her head up and saw another boy similar to Yugi but with spikier hair and gave him a soft smile.

"Both of you should go back to bed, it's late. You two need your strength tomorrow."

"How about you nee-chan?" Yugi asked, rubbing his eyes.

"I'm okay, I was just thinking about something. Now sleep, sweetheart, that means you too, Atem." The other boy in front of her nodded and held Yugi's hand before they walk back towards their room. Hikari looked back at her window and saw that the rain is still pouring hard. Hikari smiled when suddenly she saw her phone flashed. She took her phone and opened it, smiling at the message.

'_I can feel you up, what's wrong?_

_-Seto'_

Hikari replied to the message and left her phone on the bed, walking out towards the door without picking an umbrella.

'_Nothing's wrong… just thinking about something. I need to go out…_

_-Hikari'_

/

Hikari lifted her arms up, welcoming the drops of rain onto her face and body. It was cold, but to her, it felt welcoming. Hikari dances and started to sing under the rain, tonight, she is going to spend it dancing and singing under the rain.

**Where is this warmth going?**  
**When it's tomorrow, it'll vanish**  
**If I synchronized the heartbeats of our chests**  
**Would I be able to fall to the same depth as you?**

**I'm always, always by your side**  
**No matter how far your heart strays**

**While we drift inside the darkness**  
**Like innocent little birds, we huddled our wings together**  
**You, who hide behind your smile when you're lonely**  
**Are a blade of unmelting ice**  
**I bare my heart**  
**And embrace you**  
**Forever…**

**Where are you going alone?**  
**I'm just scared of looking back**  
**The figure in my chest and the sad color**  
**Even though I'm sure that they're actually very similar**

**With the same evanescence, we are gazing**  
**At the place that we'll surely return to someday**

**No matter how we're separated inside this darkness**  
**Our hearts call for each other with a bond stronger than anything**  
**Even if you're laughing when you're lonely, I know it**  
**I want to warm**  
**Your cold fingers with my tears**  
**I'm by your side…**

**While we drift inside the darkness**  
**Like innocent little birds, we huddled our wings together**  
**You, who hide behind your smile when you're lonely**  
**Are a blade of unmelting ice**  
**I bare my heart and embrace you**  
**I'm by your side**  
**Forever…**

Hikari felt serene, she felt peace in her mind. Her mind was full of thoughts and worries about her decision to quit the entertainment industry, but she was glad to have her normal life back. Now she had her brothers to stay with and someone she loves forever. Hikari hugged herself when suddenly she fell onto the ground, not feeling any pain. Hikari was about to close her eyes when suddenly a pair of arms wrapped themselves around her. Hikari strained to open her eyes and saw very familiar blue eyes.

"Se… to…?" The said person quickly lifted her body and shouted something that Hikari couldn't hear as she was brought into a car, by then, Hikari had closed her eyes and smiled, feeling both cold and serene.

/

Hikari felt someone calling for her; she opened her eyes only to see white. Everywhere she sees, it was all white and Hikari wondered if she had died. Then she realized something, if she had died, what would happen to her brothers? Would they hate her for leaving so suddenly? Would they cry? She hoped that they'd be okay without her with them.

Then she remembered about a certain blue-eyed CEO, her love and her lifeline, Kaiba Seto. Would he hate her then for leaving without notice? She wanted to spend all her life with him by her side, but if this is to happen, she couldn't do anything at all, she thought to herself. Then pictures started to appear in front of her, picture from her memory.

Her childhood with Yugi; the tears she shed when she went away to fulfil her dream to become a singer; the sweat and tears of hard work; the reunion she had with the Kaiba brothers as she started to fell in love with Seto; the day when he had proposed to her; the day when she went back home free of her job as a singer; days she spend with the other Yugi or rather Atem, showing him that life isn't always about duelling as she taught him the fun of being together with people and family; and her last memory of dancing under the rain.

"You know, you're not supposed to be here yet…" a voice said as Hikari's pack of cards glowed and an angel in white floated beside her.

"Light…"

"You still had people waiting for you to come back home… Yugi, Atem, as well as Seto and Mokuba."

"Seto…"

"He's worried to death when he saw your message about you going out into the rain, he know something is wrong."

"I don't know why I did that, but it felt so good… under the rain…"

"Your killing yourself Hikari… your body is going to deteriorate if this kept on."

"If it's already my time to go then I should go…"

"But it's not your time as of yet… you still have a job to do back home. Now go."

"You're coming too, aren't you?" the angel beside her smiled.

"Of course, after all, you are my master, I have to keep an eye on you. But don't do this again, everyone will get very worried." A door appeared when Light moved her hand. The door opened and Hikari saw her body on the hospital bed and a sleeping Seto beside her.

"Seto…"

"You promised him you'd stay by him forever, didn't you? You shouldn't break your promise like that, it's not like you to break a promise… he's waiting for you, now go." Hikari smiled at Light who smiled back and stepped into the door, welcoming the light and warmth into her body.

/

The young woman opened her eyes to be greeted by blinding light and shut it back again. She opened it to adjust to the light and looked at the sleeping man beside her. She smiled and moved her hand to brush the hair out from the man's tired face. When she saw the fatigue on the man's face her heart felt very guilty.

'_Was this all because of me?'_

The man sensed something and stirred, opening his blue eyes that quickly widened when he saw the young woman in front of her awake and smiling softly at him.

"Seto…" Hikari was quickly pulled into an embrace. Hikari decided to close her eyes as she savoured the warmth of the other's body.

"You're okay…" Kaiba said in relieve.

"I'm sorry… I made so much trouble…"

"Why didn't you tell me you had so many thoughts in your mind? I'm always here to listen to you…"

"You're always busy, so I thought you won't have the time… I'm so sorry, Seto…"

"No, I'm sorry… I should've known something is wrong… I promised you I'd be there for you, to protect you… I was too late when I saw you fell on the street…"

"I… I just need someone to stay with me… will you?" Hikari looked at those blue eyes that are filled with love to her and tried to memorize everything she saw in those eyes.

"Of course… forever, as long as you let me." Seto said, kissing Hikari delicately.

* * *

**R&R**

**I dunno wad happened to me...**


End file.
